


Peace

by foreveryoung_24



Category: Arya Stark and Gendry Waters, Gendrya - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryoung_24/pseuds/foreveryoung_24
Summary: Set after 8x03 Gendry goes in search of Arya when she doesn’t show up for the feast.





	Peace

He still remembers the smell. Even now, sitting at the table with food all around him, people getting drunk celebrating those who’ve lived and mourning those who have died, he still smells the bodies. The smell of hundreds of burning corpses. He feels like he still has pieces of the dead on him, even after washing three times. He plays with food for awhile looking around. Still no sign of her. He begins to worry. To hell with it, he thinks, I’m not going to eat anyway. He gets up, unnoticed, to go search for Arya.  
A few moments later he finds her in her chambers, sitting at the edge of her bed. “What are you doing here?” He asks. He stays at the doorway, in case she wants to be left alone. “Everyone’s been looking for you, the big hero” he manages a half smile.  
“I don’t want to be anyone’s hero”. She’s still looking down at her hands but she moves over on the bed, gesturing for him to sit down. He moves slowly, and when he’s finally settled next to her he asks,  
“What do you want?”  
She stays quiet long enough that Gendry thinks she might not answer him at all. Then she looks at him and quietly, barely more than a whisper, “I just want you”. She looks at him then, her eyes begging him to believe her. That she doesn’t want crowns, or glory, that all she’s ever wanted was to be in the one place she ever called home, with the only person she ever called home. He waits for the doubts to set in, for the thoughts that haunt his mind to remind him how he’ll never be good enough for her, how he’s a bastard from flea bottom and that’s all he’ll ever be, but the thoughts don’t come. Instead and perhaps for the first time, he feels absolutely at peace. Like a dam had broken and all his doubts and insecurities had flooded out from his mind, leaving only the truth, that he was in love with Arya Stark, and she, she was in love with him, too. “You already have me” he breathes and then he kisses her. Soft and sweet. It’s Arya who reaches up and wraps her hands around his neck and deepens the kiss, allowing themselves to stay wrapped in each other, finally feeling a sense of peace, not because the war with the knight king had ended, but because the one within themselves finally had.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off the promo for 8x04 where you can see them kissing (it looks as if they must be sitting or he’s leaning down or something since they’re faces are lined up perfectly And she’s sooo much shorter than him) I haven’t written fanfic in forever but Arya and Gendry have truly inspired me! The Gendrya ship is sailing and I’m just glad to be a part of this fandom!!


End file.
